


Stress's Super Secret Lab Notes (TOP SECRET!)

by aayaptre



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Amethyst Stress AU, Andy still doesnt know how to tag, Light Angst, Stress-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre
Summary: [StressMonster101 has created a new file]Title: Amethyst Stuff...Continue Reading? [Y] [N]-----An Amethyst Stress AU fic with a bit of a twist!(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BACK  
With a Stress fic this time!!  
I've been rlly into the Amestress AU on Tumblr for a good while, and wanted to try my own spin at some lore! no spoilers, but it's a little different than how it's been portrayed on Tumblr so far ;))
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
(Find me on Tumblr at @ayapcraft)

**Stress’s Super-Secret Lab Notes (TOP SECRET!)**

Day One : Entry One (0001)

**Amethyst Status:** _Normal_

…

She stared at the screen in front of her for a moment, the cursor blinking rhythmically as she tried to think of what to type next, she’d never been good at formal kinds of writing.

…

**Notes:**

'Ello! Thought best to start keepin' a log, what with how everything's goin' on, almost feels like I can't keep up sometimes!... Oh, should probably do this all technical like then,

Amethyst Crystal status is normal (dormant? What's a scientific soundin’ word for normal) as it has been any other day, the Mooalium don't seem hostile, and the ones I got in an enclosure look like they're 'appy, should keep an eye on 'em though, see if they act any different to normal cows or Mooshrooms. Maybe I should get some for the lab to compare better?

…

She leant back into her chair, blowing air out of her mouth and tilting her head to the side, once again staring at the blinking cursor.

Oh!

_-Stress, xoxo_

There we go!

She smiled to herself, maybe the ending wasn’t all the propper, but it didn’t really matter, no one would be reading it but her anyway. Stress rubbed her eyes, listening to the low buzz coming from the computer breaking though the otherwise dead silent night. Silence was commonplace in her castle at night, not too many mobs, hostile or otherwise, spawned to make much racket, less they face the freezing temperature. The computer clicked off, Stress turning from it in her chair, spinning around a few times for no other reason than she could.

She looked at the mass of amethyst in the middle of the room, beacons of light illuminating it and the stone around it to glow a purple-pinky colour, the light pulsing from within it as the cursor had moments ago. Stress stood, stifling a yawn and shuffling towards it.

It’d grown, she’d noticed it growing for the past few months or so, but only this week had it started speeding up, which was the thing that finally prompted her to start recording some kind of diary to track it. Some part of her mind told her she should probably be more concerned about it than she was, and she _was,_ she just… wasn’t very. She pushed the thought out of her mind, too tired to think of the implications of it right now, she’d done enough thinking thank you very much, it was about time she went to bed.

She placed her hand on the crystal for a moment-

And she yelped, snatching her hand away and taking a step or two back from it.

It felt cold.

Stress held her palm to her chest, inspecting it for a moment, her hand still the same blue hue it always was. The crystal feeling cold probably wasn’t that far fetched of an idea, it was in a cold climate, and as far as she knew gems didn’t produce heat (at least… they shouldn’t), the issue was that _she_ felt the cold. She _never_ feels cold. That’s her _thing_.

Eyeing the now suspicious crystal, she dared a step back towards it, puffing her cheeks out a little and narrowing her eyes, placing her hand back onto the gem’s surface-

Huh.

She took her hand away once again, feeling no signs of cold.

…that was also probably suspicious, wasn’t it?

She rubbed her eyes again, running her hands all over her face and though her hair. She was tired, it was late, and she was alone in (her own) spooky lab. Her mind was playing tricks on her, and if it wasn’t, it was something future Stress would have to deal with when she was more awake. Stress turned and walked up the stairs, not even turning to look at the crystal again as she made her way out of the lab and towards her bedroom to retire for the night.

If she had turned to look, however, she might’ve noticed her handprint, still freshly pressed against the purple gem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bzz… Bzz… Bzz…_

Stress groaned, turning over in her bed and shoving her head deeper into the pillow. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop her communicator from buzzing on the bedside table next to her. A few moments later she rolled back over, reaching out and fumbling for the device, finally grabbing it and switching it off. She sat up before she could fall back asleep, looking through the chat for a moment to see if she’d missed anything important, smiling at her friend’s messages and ultimately turning it off for good, seeing that there was nothing urgent to respond to. Stress leant back on the headboard for a moment, blowing her fringe out of her face, the mess of short curls twisting like a bird’s nest around her head.

Her feet hit the floorboards, the wood squeaking slightly at the weight, and she shuffled to the cupboard on the other side of the room. She opened the doors, looking herself over in the mirror on the inside of one of them for a second, before grabbing a shirt and getting changed. Putting on her pink coat she threw her nighty into the bottom of the cupboard to deal with later, and she grabbed the brush hanging from a peg, starting her attack on her hair in hopes to tame it. After a few good tugs the curls loosened, and slowly it neatened out, falling around her face. She looked herself over again in the mirror, nodding at the improvement as she didn’t look like she was dying anymore, and after she hung the brush back up and closed the cupboard, she ventured out of her room.

The first order of business was checking the lab. She told herself that she was going to start prioritizing that stuff, and she was holding herself to it. The walk there was quiet, her footsteps echoing off the walls of the corridors she walked thought them, it gave her time to go over her thoughts. She didn’t have much to do today, work on the ink farm maybe, though that was almost done. She could always go hang around in the Mini-games district for a while…

Her thoughts were cut off when entered the lab, eyebrow's raising at the sight of it.

The Amethyst had grown again.

Not too much, but definitely enough to be noticeable. She took a few steps inside, tilting her head at the crystal mass at the back of the room. The light pulsed from within it, as it always did, but this time it was almost… brighter. She walked the rest of the way inside, stepping over random gems that dotted the ground, and sat down at her computer. She booted it up, the screen turning on to show the page she had left open the night before. Oops. She should probably start closing this when she turned it off, wouldn’t be very secret if someone found it.

Day Two : Entry Two (0002)

Amethyst Status: _Growing_

**Notes:**

The Amethyst grew overnight, they reach almost half-way across the room now and are slowly starting to climb the walls.

She turned to look at the crystals again, swinging back and forth in her chair a few times before saving the document and closing it, turning the screen off. She’d only just woken up, and there wasn’t really much more to add at the moment. The next order of business was the Mooalium, and she quickly made her way to their enclosure. She only realized her mistake once she stepped inside, that she wasn’t in her onesie, and she turned to quickly head out when she was stopped by something bitting the back of her jumper.

Stress yelped and turned, pulling the fabric out of the creature’s mouth,

“Ey! Naughty!” She exclaimed, yelping again as it took another step towards her, rubbing its head into her side affectionately and making a soft mooing noise. She stood frozen, letting the creature move its head under her hand, as if it was prompting her to pet it. The other Mooalium made their way over now, each crowding around the girl in an attempt to get her attention.

Stress quickly found herself overwhelmed, her eyes tearing up.

It was just so…

_So…_

_Cuuuuute!_

She laughed, a loud and long noise that quickly turned into giggles as she did her best to pet each creature around her, fawning over them and complementing them. The Mooalium seemed to like this, mooing back at Stress and trying even harder now to get close to her. After a few minutes of this, Stress slowly tried to get out of the animal circle, telling them that she’d be back later in the day and that she loved them all very much, and thank you for the “kisses” (she wiped some of the spit off her face once she was outside, not wanting to upset any of them by doing it in front of them).

Stress stood outside the enclosure for a moment, clothes ruffled and hair messy, but face bright and smile even brighter. She’d never seen the Mooalium act like that before! They were like giant puppies! She’d have to remember to note that down later, for the time being though, she thought herself a bit over all the alien activity. She turned to make her way out of the castle, there was a mini-game dystric with her name on it.

* * *

The Sun was a little past midway in the sky, and Stress was starting to get sick of this headache of hers.

It’d started almost as soon as she’d landed in Hermitville, though it’d only been a little ache at that point, and she’d marked it up as just headrush from the flight over, but as the day went on and she played more and more games, it only got worse, to the point now that it felt like it was right behind her eyes. She sighed, no way she was going to play anything else at this rate, let alone go check on her ink farm like she’d planned on doing afterward. She wandered back towards the pathway, in no real state to fly anywhere,

“Heya Stress!”

She smiled at Scar as he jogged over, pushing herself to make some kind of effort at politeness despite the ache in her head.

“Ello,” She replied, looking up at him, “What brings you out ‘ere, then?”

“Oh, you know, checking on hide and seek, maybe playing a few games of something myself, you know,”

Scar rocked back and forth on his feet, not meeting her eyes, “Nothing suspicious.”

Stress raised her eyebrow, tilting her head slightly as she looked up at him, “…uh-huh.”

_That_ wasn’t suspicious in the slightest, but it’s not like she could judge him for it, he wasn’t exactly the only one keeping secre-

Her thought stuttered in her brain and she gasped, stumbling backwards. She clutched her head as another sharp pain seared through her spine and into her head, blinding white, and she groaned, trying to keep herself upright.

She was _cold_, she was _so cold, _when had- when had it gotten so cold, when—

And just as it started, it stopped, the pain receding into a dull, throbbing ache. She felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her upright. Scar was saying her name, trying to get her to respond,

“H… I'm, I’m ok, sorry, don’t know what ‘appened,” She slurred, trying her best not to move her head too much, “I think... I’m gonna head ‘ome, ‘aven’t been feeling good all day.”

Scar’s worried look didn’t change, if anything it got worse, and he nodded, “Right, yeah, lemme get you home.”

She didn’t have the energy to try and decline, not that she wanted to, she doubted she could walk properly on her own at this rate. She held onto his arm as they made their way towards the Nether portal in town, grateful for his silence on the trip back. As they got closer to her castle, she felt her head clear up, the pain disappearing until it was almost completely gone. The duo stood outside her castle.

“Seriously, Scar, I’m alright, dunno what happened but the ‘eadaches gone now.”

The man didn’t look convinced, chewing on his lip as he looked Stress over,

“Maybe it was heatstroke? You really had me worried there for a second.”

She scratched the back of her head, looking down at her shoes,

“Might’ve been… It really is gone now though, I promise if it comes back, I’ll send you a message.”

Scar sighed, nodding his head, “Alright, take care of yourself, Stress.”

“’Couse!”

She watched him walk off for a moment before he jumped into the sky, taking off and flying towards the shopping district. She stood and watched till he was just a little dot in the distance before her smile dropped and she headed inside, feeling her mood sour the further she went into the castle. The day had started off so well too, why’d it have to get so awful so fast? She was glad she wasn’t in any pain anymore, but it was only midday and she was already home again. She supposed she could do some work around the castle while she was here, making her way towards her lab for the second time that day.

She stopped dead in her tracks once it came into view, running inside it after the moment of shock wore off. The room was _covered _in amethyst, no part untouched. She walked further in slowly, looking around herself with wide eyes as she stepped up the stairs to get a better view. Her computer and desk and chair were trapped in the crystal, preserved pink and purple that she would probably have found very pretty if not for the circumstances.

A sound came from under her and she whipped her head down, looking at the floor with wide eyes. She quickly jogged back down the stairs to see something shift in the darkness under them, as if it was trying to push itself further into a corner. Stress could feel her heart in her throat, a chill running through her for the second time that day,

“…_Hello_…?” she called out timidly, reaching for the sword in her inventory and taking small steps towards the underneath of the staircase, “Who… whoever that is, it ain’t funny, I’ve had a rotten day, and this isn’t the best time…”

Her words died in her throat, arm going limp by her side as whatever was under the stairs moved out of the shadows, and she came face to face with it.

It had short brown hair, messy, like it hadn’t ever been brushed, and a ring of pink and purple crystal growing out of the top of its head, its eyes followed her curiously, purple and pink rings where the whites of its eyes should be.

It was… her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two: Entry Three (0003)**

Amythest Status:

…

Stress looked up from the notebook she held close to her face, her computer was still ingulfed in crystal and thus unusable, so an empty notebook would do for the time being. She was sitting with her knees to her chest on the staircase, leaning up against the railing. The… other being in the room, was still under the stairs, having not moved from their spot since she entered the room. Stress wasn’t stupid, and she could put the pieces given to her together, this thing was obviously a result of the amethysts. Somehow.

She put the notebook down next to her, careful to not cut herself on the rough edges of the gems covering the stairs as she got to her feet. She leant over the railing, looking down at the underside of the stairs. A face looked back up at her, one devoid of emotion, like it was looking at her for no other reason than it could.

People say that if you passed an identical clone of yourself on the street, you’d be unable to recognize them. Stress was fairly sure that theory was pretty true, as looking down at the doppelganger was confusing to the point where she couldn’t stare at it for too long. Sure, they were obviously… _her_… but, it wasn’t the picture she had of herself in her head, their face was rounder than she thought her own was, and their hair was much curlier. Though she couldn’t know for sure, unless she looked at the both of them in a mirror.

At that moment, she realized, she hadn’t actually tried to talk to them yet. They hadn’t made any attempt to talk to her either, part of her wondered if they _could_ talk. Slowly, she walked the few steps down to the ground, not taking her eyes off them the whole way. She tried not to fidget, keeping a blank face as she tried to think of what to even say.

“…Hello.”

It would do, it was polite enough.

They didn’t respond for a moment, blinking back at her.

“…’llo.”

Their voice was crackly, like it hadn’t been used in a while, and Stress felt her gut plummet for a moment at the sound of her own voice coming out of their mouth. It was ok, she told herself, it’s ok, she’s a scientist now, she needs to do this for research, as weird as it was.

“Can you… talk?”

Again, they didn’t respond for a moment.

“Can… talk.”

Stress’s eyebrows furrowed, and she bit the inside of her cheek. That didn’t really… answer her question, for all she knew, they could just be mimicking her. She’d need to try something else.

“Can you tell me where you came from?”

There was no hesitance this time, as they quickly raised their hand to point behind her. She turned to look at the large formation of crystals at the back of the room. So, she was right about one thing, this was related to the amethyst. She turned back around, looking down at the finger now pointed towards her as well. The creature put their hand down after she noticed it, and Stress’s confusion doubled.

Huh.

“You came from the amethyst… _and_ me?”

They nodded, and Stress nodded slowly back. That made sense, she supposed. Well, nothing about this really made sense, but this would do for now. Something in the back of her mind told her she should be more freaked out this than she was, that she should’ve run from the room to go get someone’s help, but something also… didn’t want her to do that, like the feeling was muffled, pushed under a rug. She rubbed her temples, walking over to the computer and chair, this whole thing was bringing back her headache.

Stress felt a presence behind her, and she turned to see her clone standing a few steps away. She probably needed to think of a name for them eventually. She’d worry about that later. She put her hand on the chair, looking up as they stepped across from her to look down at the chair as well, their eyes shifting between the two of them for a second.

Then slowly, the amethyst started shifting, the jagged sides of the gems twisting down the seat until it was completely uncovered, stopping a little way around it on the ground. Stress looked up at them,

“You can control it?”

“…I am it.”

Another question answered then.

“Do you think you could get my computer out?”

A moment later, the amethyst began to shift along the computer and desk, moving out of the way until it too was freed. Stress leaned over and pressed the power button, smiling at the sound of it booting up. She turned,

“Thanks!”

The clone’s mouth twitched slightly, like it was trying to smile but didn’t quite know how.

* * *

**Notes:**

The Amethyst clone seems harmless, they follow me closely ‘round the room and responds when I ask them basic questions, they seem to be learnin’ words from me. I—

Stress flinched at the sound of breaking glass, turning to look at the clone who was standing over a broken beaker on the floor. Most of the room was devoid of crystal now, after Stress had asked if she could get her lab back, and the clone did the best they could to remove them.

“Ey! Don’t go breakin’ my stuff!” Stress called out, turning from the computer and leaning back on the chair. The clone didn’t respond, still looking down at the glass curiously. The clone…

“I’ve probably gotta think of a name for you eventually, huh? Can’t keep callin’ you ‘clone’ or ‘other me.’”

The clone looked up at her, “Got name.”

Stress raised her eyebrow, standing from the chair and walking over to them.

“Oh? What is it then?”

“Amethyst. You call me.”

Oh.

“Well! That’s a very cute name.”

Amethyst’s mouth twitched again, a little more this time, and they looked content. Stress smiled back, glancing at the clock on the wall for a moment,

“Blimey, it’s getting pretty late.” She took a few steps towards the exit before stopping, turning to look at the person walking behind her,

“Oh… uh. Do you think it’d be alright if you stayed here for now? I’ll go get ya’ a bed if you need one, I just wasn’t really expecting… guests.”

Amethyst nodded after a moment, taking a step away from Stress. She felt bad, but she didn’t know what else to do, Amethyst didn’t _seem_ dangerous for now, but there was still too much she didn’t know, and there was too much risk in letting her spend the night in the main castle. Stress jogged out of the lab, going to rummage around some chests to find material for a bed as quick as she could. Once she had one made, she ventured back into the lab, relieved to see Amethyst in the same spot they’d been before.

“Right, so, got you a bed,” Stress started, placing the bed next to the desk, “Sheets are a bit dull cause I couldn’t find any purple wool, sorry bout that, but it should do you the night.”

Amethyst walked over to it, standing next to it for a moment before sitting down, running her hands over the sheets. Stress smiled,

“I’ll be back in the morning, promise.” Amethyst looked up at Stress, nodding, “Alright then, goodnight Amethyst.”

“…Goodnight.”

Stress walked out of the lab, being sure to cover up the wall once she was outside. She went through her nightly routine almost in a haze, too lost in her own thoughts to really process what was going on around her, and before she knew it, she was in her pajamas, sitting on her bed cross-legged.

_So. Amethyst._

Stress sighed, today had been long, with her pain around the minigames dystric and the _development_ at the lab, she didn’t even know where to start. Her train of thought was interrupted by a yawn, and she realized how tired she really was. Rubbing her eyes, she decided to think more of it in the morning when she could keep her eyes open. She leaned over and turned the lamp on her bedside table off, setting her alarm on her communicator to earlier than normal.

She’d just have to trust that nothing would go wrong while she was asleep.

* * *

Amethyst stared at the wall where Stress left, time had passed and she hadn’t come back, like she said she wouldn’t. their attention was drawn away by a beeping noise next to them, the computer they’d freed from themself brightening the room around them. Amethyst stood from the bed, turning to look at the computer screen. A document was open,

_She should really close this when she turns off the computer_.

Amethyst blinked at the thought, unsure where it had come from, but did as it instructed, closing the file, bringing the screen to the homepage. There were a few icons along the side, curiously, they clicked on one. An application opened,

_Guidebook_

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! school's just started back up


End file.
